


Vote of No Confidence

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Series: Percy Weasley and The Goblet of Fire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderfluid Character, most of the main cast is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: Percy Weasley did not like how the establishments that they thought they could trust were treating people.So begins their journey to change that.





	Vote of No Confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insertcleveracejoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcleveracejoke/gifts).



> ((characters speaking at the same time as the main speaker))  
> (thought)
> 
> due to use of 21st puns and movie quotes, this is not set in the 90s
> 
> inspired by tumblr  
> raiseafuckingglass

Percy couldn’t believe the absolute bullshit that those...NERFHERDERS...((yay. Great use of insult Percy))

"Thank you, Oliver. Now. What shall we do? We can’t let this farce continue. They are endangering the life of an unwilling competitor."

Oliver shrugged. "We do what we always do pinky..."

Percy blinked. They weren’t familiar with that reference. 

Oliver gave his standard jilted fanboy sigh at the lack of recognition and finished his sentence. "We take over the world."

"Oliver...this is...actually...that's not a bad idea." They continued to brainstorm how to go about setting up a coup of the ministry and Hogwarts. Only by the end did Oliver realize they weren't joking.

"Perce. Love. Hunny Bunny. This..."

"Will work. Now. To help Harry with this task. Dragons are the first tasks. Pfftt...anyway...I've already established the habit of gushing over Charlie's work during last year and besides Ron, Harry and Hermione seemed most excited about dragons...it wouldn't be too out of place to have several old classmates randomly meet him during a trip to town..."

After more brainstorming and making out, they settled down and waited for the next day to bring the start of their plans.

 

 

Percy and Charlie shared a look as Harry dramatically collapsed to the ground outside the pub after he and Hermione finally got their very pointed clues.

They left the wallowing to Harry with Hermione and wandered back to a safe location to continue the other part of this plans.

"Percy...kitten...goblins are notoriously stubborn. What are you going to do? "

"Well, I'm not going to dress in a hula skirt and dance ((what?)) But we are going to meet up with my team and put forth a very convincing argument."

"Team? What team? Its been 2 days...how do you already have a team?" 

They sighed very loudly and handwaved away the question. "Later dear Pendragon".

 

They sat curled up on the couch of bill’s home in their cat form purring like crazy as their team took a break from planning. They felt Bill start to pet their shoulders and while they usually never allowed such nonsense with their animal form Bill was a bit overwhelmed. 

They could hear his mutterings about how excited the goblins were at the chance to pull one over on the ministry. 

"Bill. Please remember I’m not a pet. Cat yes. Your pet, no. "

"You’re lucky I remember how sharp those claws are or you’d be smothered in smooches".

Ha. 

"Watcher fellow shapeshifter and ex-classmate". 

Tonks greeted them with a flourish of energy and they chatted for the rest of the break. 

 

 

The first task had arrived. They sat barely breathing from a combo of anxiety fear anger as Harry entered the ring and went forth with the plan.

Raising up a muggle music box and playing a lovely version of Suzy's favorite song he was able to easily get the egg once she settled down. 

Much to the crowd's confusion guessing from the stunned silence only broken by a few cheers.

Thank you dragon guardians for using music to calm dragons.

 

Yule Ball....ugh...while useful in setting up the other phases of the plans it was terribly awkward. "Don't you dare Ronald. Hermione is with Victor of her own choice. Same as you with Padma. And you're ignoring me. "

Back to the grind, it is. 

 

 

Percy used their parent's very distracting argument with the officials of the second tasks to begin the final phase of rescuing Harry.

And now the other kidnaped students.

The second task was as stupid as the first. And even more dangerous.

Easily going from two feet to four paws they passed Auror Tonks metamorphed as them and continued onto the rendezvous spot of their team.

Given their ex-bosses suspicious actions of leaving them in charge they had a better chance to meet with the champions. But they were no professional auror. Rescuing prisoners of poison contracts ( thank you small print and plotholes) was best handled by others.

They arrived just as the others did with a pop. And puke...ew...cat noses are not suited for that. 

After rushing to Ron transforming on the way they tried to see for themselves if he was okay. Stubborn git was not pleased.

Ugh...siblings

 

 

Future minister Bones was finishing up her conversations with the guardians of the kidnaped students (except Harrys. They were finally arrested) when Oliver strolled over with a suspicious expression. Much like a cat that did something but is blaming others.

"Oliver..."

"So you know how our BFF Marcus has that vampiric adopted set of parents? (( Yeesss... )) weeellll...headmaster dumblefuck wasn't pleased when brought in on charges of endangering students and other such stuff and he kinda sorta went out in a blaze of death and destruction".

Percy blinked. 

And blinked again.

"Mainly my death...don't worry though. Ms Flint was thankfully there and saved me."

More blinking.

At Oliver’s new set of fangs. 

Uh...not expected but not unwelcome.

What was unwelcomed was meeting the floor in a tizzy of emotions as the full impact of this settled in.

 

 

The next week is best summarized as they are far more tired then they were for newts.

Meeting called of political staff.

Vote of no confidence ((getting g a lot of use out of star wars there aren't you hunny bunny))

Sith Lords rebel (( of course Bunny-Cula))

Epic fight

Win

Sleep.

 

"Uh...you mean explain what the hell (George, please I’m tired...) my perfect prefect mistery brother was thinking. Overthrowing the gov...Without any one of us."

They sat up at the finishing line. 

"First. It’s sibling. Like Fred, my gender is in question. I've been using Genderfluid. is how im feeling and i have yet to decide if i want anything but they and thems. Second. Bill and Charlie and our parents were in on the coup." 

George dramatically collapsed on them. Ugh...as bothersome as this ws they missed it. Their anxiety and heir siblings nature of laughing in the face of rules combined to help cause an estrangement.

"George. We won. McGonigal is the headmaster. Minister bones is as the title suggest minister. Voldy moldys followers are more rounded up or dead. Seris black is free. We survived".

"Like that tag on Freds fanfiction that they don't know we know about. Everybody lives nobody dies."

"Yep. "

 

 

Percy sat with their newly vampiric bf going over marriage details. It was a nice calming end to such a stressful few months.


End file.
